Keep It Hidden
by TheBansheeQueen
Summary: A relationship hidden away, a secret between a boy and a man. Hiccup/Pitch


**Title: **Keep It Hidden

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating:** M

**Description: **A relationship hidden away, a secret between a boy and a man.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or Rise of The Guardians.

**AN: **So, I just recently got into this ship (like, literally just yesterday) and I came up with this. I posted it up on Tumblr, and now I'm putting it up here. And I still have no idea what this ship is called, Blackcup? Hitch? Any who, warning of bad smut and slight HiJack.

* * *

_**Keep It Hidden**_

The man's got to keep from tapping his foot, his hard eyes watching the two teens as they embrace each other in front of the front door. His arms are crossed, patience wearing thin. The black vehicle behind him is idly running, having turned it on to get warm.

"I love you," the white haired teen says, unwinding his arms slowly from around his boyfriend.

"I love you too." The shorter of the two answers with a smile.

The freckled boy steps away from the albino, approaching his boyfriend's legal guardian. The tall male let's his stance loosen, glancing to meet his adopted son's blue eyes, before stepping towards the car.

He makes sure the kid's inside the passenger seat, before letting himself into the driver's side. He takes a glance out the window, watching his son walk into the house before he pulls away from the two story home.

The car ride is silent, his eyes focused on the road. He's use to the silence though, knowing his companion isn't big of a talker, and when he is, he's almost tripping over himself. That's one thing Pitch Black is use to. How his son will whisper things into this boys ear, and he'll turn bright red and try to form a coherent sentence.

He's also use to it, because he's also gotten that reaction himself.

When he stops at a red light, he uses that moment to reach over with his right hand. He feels the boy tense up, his eyes probably looking down as he looks at Pitch's hand, which has placed itself on a jean clad thigh.

He begins to relax, eyes shifting away from the older males hand. How long has it been now, since he's started this hidden thing with Pitch? How long, that he's been hiding away the marks left on his body from his boyfriends father.

Well, adoptive father.

"What time do you have to be home?" Pitch questions the boy.

"Midnight'" Hiccup answers.

Pitch takes a glance to the time, that gives him an hour and a half to find somewhere to pull over, and to pleasure the male in the passenger seat. His fingers begin to stroke his thigh, turning right and heading to the park. It's late, and nobody should be there at this hour.

The further up his hand moves, the closer he gets to his destination, he can hear the breath catch in the boy's throat. A glance out of the corner of his eye tells him that the boy's starting to get hard.

"Undo them," he commands.

Hiccup is unmoving for a minute, before shifting a little in his seat. His face is red, fingers fumbling with the button and then the zipper of his pants. Once the zip is fully down, Pitch slips the tips of his fingers inside.

He feels the material of his boxers first, fingers seeking out the hole that will give him easy access to the hardening organ located inside. Hiccup gives a sharp intake once Pitch finds what he's seeking.

Spreading his legs a bit more, Hiccup bites at his bottom lip as Pitch tugs his cock free from its confines. His thumb rolls around the head, the older males own cock hardening at the thought of all the things he can do to this boy.

Pulling over, Pitch sets the car in park. "Get in the back," he instructs, nodding his head towards the back seat.

Hiccup slips off his seatbelt, flushed face hidden behind auburn hair as he pulls himself over the seats and into the back. Turning the music up a bit, Pitch slides off his own seatbelt, moving to join the teenager in the back of the vehicle.

Maybe its the thrill that Hiccup is years younger than him, or that he's Jack's boyfriend. Hell, it could be both reasons that gets the adult so turned on. His eyes roll over the boy, stopping to look at his hard cock.

He peels dark blue jeans off, exposing freckle covered legs to his eyes. He leans down, lips leaving a bruising kiss to Hiccup's pink lips. Mouth parts open, allowing Pitch's tongue inside to explore the wet warmth.

His hand is back to the boys cock, wrapping his fingers around the shaft and slowly dragging his hand up and down his length. Hiccup moans into his mouth, hands grabbing onto Pitch and pulling him closer.

The fact that Jack was last to touch the small boy only eggs Pitch further on. His hands are quick to rip his boxers down his legs, hands gripping Hiccup's thighs to keep him from pushing Pitch away.

His own slacks are pushed down around his thighs, tugging his own hard on through the slip in his boxers. He presses his hips down against the teen, a grin coming to his face as Hiccup arches up off the leather seat under him. His hips grind up into his, pulling a low moan from the older male.

"Remember Hiccup," Pitch begins, bringing his hand up to slip his fingers into the boys mouth. "You're mine. Jackson may have claimed you first, but only I know how to pleasure you better."

Hiccup doesn't say anything, tongue sliding around the fingers in his mouth, wetting the digits with his saliva. Once Pitch feels their coated enough, he slips them out, watching the thin trail of saliva that stretches between his fingers and Hiccup's mouth.

He pushes his fingers into the boy, who clamps around him. His eyes narrow, waiting for Hiccup to loosen up. Hiccup leans his head back, fingers gripping his arms as he tries to hold back the cry that threatens to leave him.

While Jack is gentle, Pitch is the complete opposite. It always takes a bit to get use to how fast he wants to go, when he's so use to how Jack gently eases in.

Once Pitch feels Hiccup relax around his fingers, he wastes no time in thrusting them in and out of that tight hole. He watches how Hiccup reacts to his demonstration, the loud moan that comes from him when Pitch curls his fingers up and hits that tight knot.

His cock gives a twitch at the sounds coming from the younger male, and he quickly thrusts himself inside when he pulls his fingers free.

His pace is hard and fast, the music from the radio unable to drown out Hiccup's moans, or the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. Hiccup's face is completely red, eyes shut tight and mouth gaping open as moan after moan leave him.

Pitch only pushes deeper, one hand moving to stroke the boy's member while the other slides under the thin T-shirt Hiccup is wearing.

Sweat beads his brow, his own moans being vocalized as he pounds the boy into the leather interior. Neither say each others name, and not once does Hiccup voice his boyfriends name.

He did it once, and Pitch remembers fucking Hiccup so hard that he could barely walk the next day. Not to mention the dark bruise mark Pitch left on his neck as punishment for saying another's name.

He gives a loud groan as he empties his load into the boy. Hiccup follows closely after, his seed coating the adults hand. A glance at the clock brings a smirk to Pitch's face. They still have plenty of time to recuperate, then maybe fit in a second round.


End file.
